Love is not a maybe thing
by Norissa
Summary: Takes place after  LAWR before her birthday. Tommy's working on asking her out and.............well  you'll just have to read to find out more.
1. Shedding alittle light on our love

A/N:I've been co-writing a story . So hopefully you like this story.

Jude was walking around the studio with her morning cup of coffee. She decided to sit back down where the notepad of paper was and grabbed a pen. "Please remember when it falls apart I'll be there right by your side. time after time I'll come running to your rescue." She sang the lyrics she had written down. She knew no one was at G-major or so she had thought.  
Tommy was finishing up some last minute cleaning for the night in his office. He had finally finished all his paperwork and was planning on going home for the weekend to catch up on all the sleep he'd lost getting caught up on work before the current bug he had turned into something that he really didn't need to have. He coughed lightly, hearing a voice coming from one of the studios. He walked towards the voice and smiled, recognizing it. He knocked lightly.

"Hey girl...Staying late?"

She was so tuned into her music she didn't even know Tommy was there until he said something. "Oh yeah, hey I'm working on a song. How're you feeling Tommy? you sound really sick." She said as she put her notepad to the side along with the pen.

He shrugged tirelessly. "Its just a bug or something. I was heading home and heard you in here...You want me to give you a ride?"

He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his left hand, trying to stay awake.

You know what Quincy, I'd normally accept the offer but i really wanna stay here and finish my song. it's nice when everyones gone. I mean not that It's not nice when you're around because it is. but i think I'll just shut up now because I'm rambling on like an idiot." She said looking at him. I guess what I'm meaning to say is if you wanna stay ...you can if not then I'll see you in the morning." She said smiling.

He shrugged and walked over to the chesterfield, sitting and then laying down on it. He laid his jacket over him as a blanket and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me if I fall asleep. I'm not feeling too hot..."

She looked at him. "Yeah you're forgiven Quincy." She managed to find the humor in that comment."But you know you're always hot Tommy." She looked back at her pen and paper grabbing it after taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm that girl you might need when you feel all hope is gone." She sang to herself.

He laughed softly and shook his head at her. "Well right now I'm a little too warm if you ask me."  
He closed his eyes. He sighed softly, her soft singing lulling him into a dreamless unconsciousness. He sighed softly again, rolling onto his side facing her.

She started singing what she had then looked over at him. "What is that supposed to mean Tommy?" She asked looking over at him as she pushed her stuff to the side and walked over to the chesterfield sitting on the arm looking down at him.

He coughed lightly in his unconsciousness, phlegm running down his throat. He groaned softly, opening his eyes. He squinted at the bright light.  
"Ow."

"Quincy, you okay?" She asked as she looked down at him. She walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottled water and some chloroseptic lozenges for him. "Here Quincy...take these." -She held them out to him.

He took them from her and swallowed a chloroseptic lozenge, sitting up. He took the water and smiled softly at her, thanking her. He laid back against the couch tiredly. "I'm sorry. I should have gone home. You shouldn't have to take care of me when you're trying to write..."

"Oh don't worry about it Tommy." She said looking at him smiling. "Besides i need you to get better. So I'll just play nurse Jude until you're feeling like yourself again." She smiled as she took a seat next to him. "Almost reminds me of my 17 birthday...this chesterfield...the part where we fell asleep together." she smiled some thinking back on the good parts of her 17th birthday.

He couldn't help but smile. He blinked groggily, laying his head on her shoulder. He closed his eyes again, nuzzling her neck. "Mmm...You're nice and warm..." He sighed softly.

She felt him nuzzle her neck. "Hey that tickles." She laughed and it felt good feeling him this close to her but she didn't want to make any wrong moves or make the situation awkward for the both of them. She secretly was madly in love with him but didn't know how to tell him this.

Tommy groaned softly. "Ugh...I don't feel good." He pulled back and looked at her. "Uh-oh...What're you thinking about? I can see your wheels spinning right now."

She looked at him biting her lower lip for a moment looking at him. "What are you talking about?" She tried to play it off as if she hadn't been thinking about him or being madly in love with him. She wanted to tell him so badly. She just didn't want to screw it up when she finally does.

He sighed softly. "Tell me Jude...before I get sick all over you, because at this rate, I'm feeling that I just might." He laid his head back against the back of chesterfield, trying to forget how bad his head hurt and how badly his stomach was churning.

She got up walking towards the utility closet located across the hall and grabbed a bucket bringing it to him. "Here Tommy, if you need to get sick, get sick in here." She exclaimed looking into his eyes sitting back down next to him. "Look, I've gotta tell you something, I just ...I don't wanna screw this up so wait till I'm done. Tommy...I'm in love with you. more then i ever thought i could be...I'm head over heels, cant eat, cat sleep, cant think about anything about you or being with you. There I said it." She looked deeply into to his eyes awaiting his reaction to her proclaim of her love for him.

He felt so bad staring at her. He felt the same way, but he knew the moment he opened his mouth, vomit would come spewing out. He grimaced, as if his looks could tell her he was sorry that he couldn't actually respond to that just yet. In the next moment, he doubled, over, throwing up his stomach's contents into the bucket she'd given him moments beforehand.

She rubbed his back watching him double over and getting sick in the bucket. She felt horrible that he was so sick and that he could hardly talk. "Ooh Tommy, I'm sorry." She sighed as she continued to rub his back. "Just let it out Quincy, it's okay." she said reassuringly.

He continued to get sick for a few more moments before finally finishing. He leaned back, pushing the bucket away; the smell of his own vomit making his stomach retch. He laid back against the chesterfield again, tears from being unable to breathe scampering down his cheeks. He reached a hand up, wiping them away. "I'm sorry," he said breathilly. "I didn't mean to have to do that after you said something so important...I kinda couldn't stop it."

I know Tommy." she said looking at him sympathetically grabbing a mint from her pocket and handed him one and the water. "Drink up and eat up Quincy." She said looking at him. "Calm down and breathe." she picked up the bucket taking it to the washroom and dumped it out. She rinsed it and put lots of soap in it to clean in and she brought it back out. "Here much better."

He sighed softly, popping the mint into his mouth and taking a drink of water. "Hopefully that doesn't join the water and soup that just went into the sewage system...because that's all that was." He ran a hand through his hair, sitting back against the chesterfield again.

He looked up at Jude. "I was going to say, before I got sick, that I feel the same way. I always have. I just...tried to deny it. I didn't want to do something and regret it later...And I knew if I did, too much would happen too fast, and I'd regret it..." He stood shakily; still slightly dizzy from getting sick. "But now... I don't want to deny it anymore. I love you, Jude."

I love you too Tommy." She said with a smile on her face. She longed to hear him say those words for so long. She sighed a long relieved sigh because she had always hoped he did but he was so hot and cold with her at times that she was often confused on how he truly felt. It wasn't like he had the best track record of expressing his feelings to someone. "Tommy sit down you look dizzy, I don't want to see you come crashing down and hurting your head."

He couldn't help but let out a slight laugh, but sat down anyway. "That's because I am dizzy." He coughed softly, clearing his throat as he felt phlegm run down it again. He looked up at her. "I thought you were writing a song?"

"Ew and I was." She smiled looking at him. "It's time to give my brain a rest anyways because i can't think of anymore lyrics right this second." She said looking at Tommy. "Besides how can i work when you're sick? I'm worried about you Tommy. You've been getting sick a lot lately. Is everything okay? She searched for the answer inside of his deep blue gorgeous eyes of his.

He shrugged tirelessly. "I think so. I'm just run down from work and constantly going on zero." He looked up at her. "I'm fine, Jude. I promise."

"Don't lie to me Tommy. maybe you should take a vacation. Ask Darius for some time off." She looked at him smiling. "Actually I could use some as well. I've been writing a lot lately and i need a break so i can just relax away from everyone that's not you...plus it'd give us a chance to talk." She looked around at the wall checking out the time then looking back into his eyes.

He sighed softly and nodded. "Maybe you're right." He felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket, signaling that he had a new text message, but he knew what it was about, so he didn't grab it. He looked over at her smiled. "I've got a cabin in the mountains in Montreal...A little TLC, lots of sleep...and it's got a jacuzzi."

"MMM Jacuzzi?...i love jacuzzi's...and aren't you going to get that Tommy ?" She asked looking at him. She sat there. "Plus i have never been to Montreal." She said looking at him biting her lower lip. "So do we take separate vehicles because of the press and everything? or..."

He shrugged. "Private jet will fly us to a landing pad about 5 miles away. Darius' personal pilot is the only person who knows where it is." He sighed softly and leaned back against the chesterfield. "And ah, no...I'm not going to get it. Because I already know what its about. And i don't need to read something I already know..."

"What's it about then Tommy?" She asked curiously. She didn't mean to pry but how could he know what it's about already. She didn't always know what her texts were about. She looked at him smiling with an angelic facial expression that form across her face.

He shook his head. "It's not important." He smiled, running a hand up and down her back. He smiled. "We should leave and get some sleep.

She nodded. "So should i stay at your place since it's closer? i mean if it's uncomfortable for you then i wont but just was curious." She asked looking into his eyes biting her lower lip as she often did.

He nodded. "No, of course. It's too late for you to be drive all the way across town." He stood and pulled his jacket on. When he was sure she was ready, he turned to her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said looking at him gathering the last of her things. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your place? I mean I don't wanna intrude in place or make you feel uncomfortable in any way shape or form."

He nodded. "Jude, really, it's fine." He nodded to her, grabbing her hand with his left, and finally pulling his cellphone out of his right pocket. Even though he already knew, he had to be positive. He smiled at her and flipped open his cellphone, seeing the familiar screen saying he'd received a new text.

She looked at him wondering who sent him a text and what it was about. She smiled when he took her hand in his. "Everything okay?" She asked looking at him.

He looked over at her and shrugged, clicking the center button. He sighed softly as the screen popped up and confirmed his suspicions. he closed his cell phone and smiled his best at her. "Everything s fine...Let's just go home and get some rest..."

"Okay Tommy." She said walked with him towards her car. "Do you wanna drive separate cars or do you wanna drive together and you can drive me or yours?"

He shrugged. "Which ever you'd like. I'd prefer to not let go of your hand, but whichever you want is fine," he said with a slight puppy-dog pout on his face.

"Awe Tommy that was adorable." She said when she looked at his puppy pout. "Well you can drive my car if you want to." She pulled out the car keys handing them to him as she continued holding onto his hand. "What are you in love with my hands Quincy?" She teased.

He smiled. "I do my best to charm those I love." He chuckled softly at his own comment. He shrugged. "It's not just your hands I'm in love with, girl..."

She looked at him. "Well you do have that Quincy charm of yours." She bit her lower lip looking into his eyes. "Well good because my hands can't love you like i can."

He smiled and walked looked at her. "Who's driving?" He smirked. "My 'Quincy Charm'? The same Quincy Charm that made you hate me so many times?" He chuckled, shaking his head at her.

"No I'm referring to the Quincy charm that made my heart melt every time we were in the same room together and made me not be mad at you." she said smirking some. "You're driving Tommy." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and took the keys from her. "Sure, make the sick one drive." He looked over at her. "In that case, I'll stick with my Quincy Charm." he smiled, getting into the car.

She got in the car. "I'll drive if you really absolutely want me to Tom." She said looking at him sitting down in the passenger seat putting her seatbelt on.

He shook his head and smiled, starting the car. "We're already in, so don't worry about it." He started the car and checked the mirrors to be sure that one one was behind them before beginning to pull out of the driveway.

She looked at him. "Yeah you're right." She laughed some. "So yeah this private hideaway how long have you had this?" She asked looking into his eyes as they drove away.

He looked over at her and laughed. "I hope by private hideaway you mean my home." He smirked. "When we were recording your first album, I lived about an hour out of town...the but long nights taught me to move closer to the studio." He smiled, turning his eyes back to the road. "Now I only live about a mile away. I've lived in the same place since I moved into town."

"I'm talking about the place up in the mountains you nob." She said laughing. "Plus I've never been to your place." She was looking around them watching nothing but empty road placing her arm on the arm rest. She sat there then turned her face back to him. "Why is that anyway?"

He shrugged. "My place in the mountains..." He smiled, thinking for a moment. "I've had that place since Boyz Attack! ended. Even before that...I spent a lot of time up there...my parents gave it to me..."

"Oh. What were you thinking you'd wait until you had someone special to take up there Tommy? That was nice of them." She bit her lower lip.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well...We didn't have much when I was growing up." he looked over at her. "Sure girl. That's just what I was waiting for." He chuckled softly. "I haven't been up there since before I came to work with you..."

She looked at him. "Well you know i guess you'll get a chance to use it once again." she smiled placing her hand on his arm.

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah...But not for too long."

"Yeah true, but you can make the most of it." she said biting her lower lip again. "Come on Quincy, it's a vacation with me, miss Jude Harrison." She winked. "And how long have you been dying to get me alone now for?"

He had been swallowing at the moment and choked a bit on his own saliva. He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Yeah...It is vacation with you...And for a while, I suppose, Miss Harrison." He smiled at her.

"Sorry i didn't mean for it to come out like that." She choked a little bit looking at him removing her hand from his arm nervously.

He shrugged and smiled at her again. "Not that big of a deal." He sighed softly, pulling up to his place. "Here we are..."

She looked at him. "Oh My God." She exclaimed looking over at him. "Your house...it's...it's amazing." She said her mouth dropping as she took off her seatbelt getting out of the car waiting for him.

He couldn't help but laugh as he took off his seatbelt and waited for a car to pass before getting out. He walked around to her and grabbed her hand before walking to the door and unlocking it. "Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome." She said as they walked hand and hand to his door. She smiled looking into his eyes. "So show me where the guest room is or am i staying with you in your room or..." She asked looking into his eyes as they entered his place.

He shrugged, tossing his coat onto the chesterfield. "You can sleep wherever you'd like." He smirked, stacking up papers that were laying on the table. He shoved them into a file folder and set it back on the table. "But either way. I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

"Well I'd like to sleep in a guest room...but can i see your room...just so i know where it is?" she asked looking at him

He smiled and nodded, looking back at the file on the table as he led her down the hall. He turned back and stopped and the 2nd door on the right. He opened the door. "This, is my room." He smiled. "The door right next to it is the washroom."  
She looked at him walking towards his bed sitting on it smiling at him- mmmm comfy. - she said looking at him- i like it. wish my room was this huge.

He smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." He pointed to the hall. The door at the end of the hall is another washroom. The one by the kitchen is the guest room." He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

By this time her eyes had slowly closed. She had fallen into a slumber. She was comfortable and for some reason she felt safe in his room.

He chuckled and sighed, removing his shirt and shoes, followed by his jeans before crawling into bed. He laid down and fell into a fitful sleep next to her.

She moved closer to him snuggling up to him smiling without knowing or being aware of anything else but the warmth consuming her body.

He sighed softly in his sleep, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his head in her neck, breathing in her scent with every breath he took.

As the dawn approached she slowly began to wake up. Glimpsing at the clock, she thought they were late for work. She jumped up and out of the bed walking towards the shower. She started it up waiting for it to get hot. "Tommy? wake up." she said walking back out in his robe with the tie tied around her fragile waist.

He groaned. "No. It's my day off. Too early to wake up." he rolled over. "Too sick..."

She looked at him. "Tommy, i already have the shower going...it'll help with your sickness." She said looking at his lazily sleeping figure.

He shook his head burying his face in the pillow. "No!"

"Ok, gosh." She said. "I'm using your robe, by the way." She shook her head as she walked off into the washroom

He shrugged. "Fine," his talking came muffled from the covering of the pillow. He pulled the blankets over his head and drifted back to sleep.

She crawled into the shower after stripping herself of the robe. She smiled as she started humming and singing in the shower.

He awoke, hearing Jude sing in the shower and groaned. He crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair flannel pajamas, walking out of the bedroom. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, getting a glass of water before sitting down at the kitchen table.

She walked out of the shower drying off and walking out to the kitchen in her robe. "Sorry Tommy, didn't mean to to take so long." she said smiling as she dried her hair.

He shrugged, sipping his water. "It's fine." He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the folder across the table, flipping it open. "You ah...I wasn't sure if you'd want to see these. But you should..."

"What are they Tommy?" She asked looking at him walking over to the table seeing a folder with some stuff in it.

He sighed. "Doctor bills, test results...Things of that sort." he stood and walked to the kitchen, rinsing out his glass and then set it in the sink. He walked over to the cupboard, pulling out box of pop tarts. "My doctor bills and test results. What the text message was about last night..."

"Ok..." She paused unsure what to think. "Tommy what is going on? huh?" She asked looking into his eyes searching for an answer. "I'm not understanding...Test results for what?" She bit her lower lip as she sat down at the table trying to figure out what is going on. "It's just a cold right? RIGHT?!!?"

His eyes widened at how loud she was yelling. "Girl...I don't know how to tell you this..."

She started shaking. She was scared, apprehensive about everything that was going on. "Tommy..." She almost started crying out of nervousness.

He looked at her, sadness covering his face. "Forget it. I can't tell you if this is what it's going to do to you." He closed the folder and headed towards his bedroom.

Tommy..." she pleaded. "Tell me, come on talk to me." She walked over to him. "You can tell me anything, i swear." She needed him. She needed him to talk to her.

He looked down at the folder and then back at her. "Half the reason I didn't want to get involved before...was because of this." He handed it back to her. "Just read. It's in there."

She looked at the paper. "I-i don't understand Tommy." She stood there silent. "So we get involved now and i could lose you? Tommy, i need you. i can't lose you. not now." She said. "How long have they known?"

He shrugged. "A few weeks. When I started to not feel well and a bruise was on my arm for more than 3 weeks...They weren't positive until the results came back last night."

She started crying. "H-how long do they give you to live?" She asked crying slightly

He sighed. "They said that having chemotherapy and high doses of radiation could slow it down enough to remove it..." He sighed. "But if it doesn't...He said 2 years at the most."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The lover of her life was dying. oh my god. She thought to herself.

He sat down on the bed. "I'm giving up that quickly so don't talk or think like that. I'm a person. Not a ticking bomb."

"Okay Tommy, but put yourself in my shoes? how would you be feeling or thinking if i told you i had cancer? i know you're scared and I'm scared too. I love you more than my life itself and it's killing me to see you hurting like this." She said looking at him sitting down next to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sighed and looked up at her. "Thats why I hadn't told you yet." He stood and took the papers from her, setting them on the bed. "I love you and I don't want you treating me like theres a clock above my head. I'm not giving up on this. Any of it. I love you too much." He leaned forward and kissed her softly

She looked at him. "I love you too, more than anything Tommy. You are my everything, my sky, my rain, my air, my inspiration, my strength." She said kissing him back softly.

He let out a soft smile and kissed her back just as softly, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Girl...sometimes so much that it hurts...That'll never change..."

She kissed him hard letting every part of her into the kiss. " I know and i feel the exact same way about you Tommy. i couldn't do any of this without you." She pulled away softly for a minute taking all of this in but leaving her forehead against his.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He stayed that way, not moving until it was absolutely necessary. "I'd love to stay in this embrace, but I have a bad feeling if I do, there will soon be puke all over my bathrobe."

She looked at him as she had her head leaning against his chest soon hearing his stomach growling. "Yes please don't puke all over me and the bathrobe." She said looking over at his face only to see his face turn pale coloured.

He barely had a chance to nod before dashing out of the room and to the washroom. He dropped in front of the toilet bowl, spilling the contents of his stomach into it.

She sat there wishing the was a way to make him feel better. she realized how stressed he must be. She sat there before getting up and walking to the washroom knocking on the door opening it and walking it. "it's just me." she said softly.

He looked up from his spot on the floor and gave her a soft smile. Even when he was at his worst, she could always make him feel better by just being there. He sighed softly and waited a moment before flushing the toilet and standing. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth before finally speaking. "Stay with me today...I'm really not in the mood to go to the studio today...After all that work last week..."

"Yeah, sure I'll stay with you Tommy." She said giving him a smile as she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist softly looking into his eyes . his eyes are piercing it was like you could get lost in them forever.

He smiled and stared back at her for a moment before kissing her again. He wrapped his arms around her, still kissing her. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed as they stood there. "This feels so good. Being able to hold you like this...kiss you whenever I want, and never have to question if it was the right thing to do...I wanna stay like this forever..."

She smiled as she felt safe in his arms. She looked up into his eyes. "Me too Tommy, i wanna be your girl forever. yours and yours alone." she replied kissing his lips softly.

He kissed her back as passionately as he could after a few minutes, he finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled kissing him again.

He smiled and stared at her for a moment. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"I just wanna spend time with you Tom. Take care of you and make you feel better." She smiled. She enjoyed being the one to take care of him for a change.

He smiled, but cringed when she called him Tom. "Ew. Tom. It makes me sound so old." He smiled again though, kissing her. "Is that meant to be and order to go back to bed then?"

"You're only 25 quincy, you're not old. not at all. Besides, you're way too sexy.

she winked at him smiling coyly

He couldn't help but laugh, smiling. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much younger."  
"You're welcome" She kissed him hard nibbling on his lower lip. "So now it's time for you to go lay in bed Tommy." She said looking at him.

He sighed and then smiled, considering she had awoken him earlier. He nodded. "Yes boss."

She bit her lower lip walking over towards the bed c crawling on it with him. "Hmm snuggling with you i feel safe, being in your safe, strong arms."

He couldn't help but let out another chuckle. "Hardly what I'd call strong," he whispered under his breath. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

"I heard that " She looked at him "You underestimate yourself Tommy." She said biting her lower lip feeling his arms wrapped around her.

He sighed. "I have a reason to."

"Tommy, you're not dead. stop talking like this." She said firmly. "You need to be strong, not for anyone but yourself. "

He sighed. "You're right."

He laid there quiet for a bit, thinking. "I just...it's hard...Especially considering that up until five minutes ago, I was carrying all this information around without anyone knowing."

She looked at him. "Tommy, i know it's hard. believe me but you've gotta be strong, you're going to get through this i promise you. ...and I'll be right there every step of the way."

He moved down so he was staring into her eyes and smiled. "Good. Because I won't be able to get through this without you. At all..."

"Like i said, I'm not going anywhere." She said softly looking up into his eyes. "I love you too damn much."

He smiled and gave her a kissed but pulled away quickly from an impending yawn that needed to be let out. He smiled sheepishly at her and nuzzled his head on the pillow. "I love you too..."

She giggled softly as started to fall asleep in his arms. "So is this what we're gonna do all day long? sleep?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't really matter to me. I don't really feel like getting out of bed at all."

"Want a back massage?" She asked smirking as she laid in bed with him.

He shrugged. "That's kinda where IT is located. Which makes it sore...I don't know if it'll help or make it worse."

"Well only one way to find out. turn over onto your stomach." She said looking at him.

He did as he was told and turned his face to the side so he could breathe, waiting for whatever was to come next.

She straddled him running her hands in a circular motion up and down his back applying some pressure to his back but yet soft to the touch.

He let out a soft groan, half from pain, and half from pleasure. It hurt, but felt good at the same time, so he refused to complain.

"Am i hurting you Tommy?" she asked as she continued and went up in between his shoulder blades massaging them trying to work the knots out.

He simply groaned, not wanting her to stop even though it hurt a little. "Don't stop..."

She continued to massage his back softly and leaned down and kissed his neck softly as she continued to massage his back

He let out another soft groan. Between her kisses and the massage, he was slowly drifting off to sleep. "Don't...stop..."

She continued as she got off of him rolling him onto his back and started kissing him slowly and sensually.

He drifted into a tiresome sleep, pulling her closer to him for comfort.

She snuggled up to him smiling as she drifted off to sleep in his arms again. a few hours later she awoke and crawled out of the bed towards the kitchen grabbing herself some pop from the fridge.

He continued to sleep, his fever and lack of sleep keeping him from awaking even though he felt movement and and sudden coldness as soon as she had departed.

She went into the kitchen and found a chair at the island instilled in the middle of the kitchen. She turned on T.V. and watched the news sipping on her soda. She was waiting to hear if anything from the paparazzi was released.

After a little while longer, he awoke in a cold sweat, thirsty for something to drink. He crawled from the bed and trudged down the hall to the kitchen to get something to drink, seeing Jude sitting at the counter. "Hey," he spoke hoarsely.

"Hey, what's wrong Tommy?" She asked looking at him concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked biting her lower lip muting the T.V.

He sighed and sat down next to her, crossing his arms and laying his head on them. "Just thirsty. And cold."

"Awww Tommy." She wrapped her arms around him holding him close. "I'm sorry hun."

He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to stay awake. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Yeah." She got up walking to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water after grabbing a cup from cupboard and poured him some water in the glass.

He took it from her thankfully and sipped it slowly, opening and closing his eyes slowly and sheepishly. When he finished, he stood and wobbled a bit before catching his balance. "I think I'm going back to bed..."

She smiled looking at him. "Okay, I'll be in ...in a few minutes." She replied looking at him. "Want me to order us some food or something?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. Maybe for later. I'm not hungry right now." He kissed her cheek softly, not wanting her to get sick in case it was more than just the cancer acting up from being run down. He turned and walked back to the bedroom, and sighed, seeing it all covered in sweat. He stripped it of the bedding and pillowcases and threw them aside before putting on new bedding and pillowcases and then crawled back into bed, curling into a ball and tried to go back to sleep.

She ordered the food looking at him and it was delivered and she payed for it placing it in the oven so it wouldn't get too cold. "Okay, I'll be in in a few." She said looking at him. She felt so terrible that he had to be put through this.

He eventually fell back to sleep, tiredness once again consuming him from the ongoings of the outside world.

She wondered about how he was gonna handle this. He always seemed tired and she was sad to see him in so much pain, only when she had just gotten what she'd been wanting for so long.

He awoke after a while, his throat incredibly dry again. he called out her name but it barely came out in more than a whisper. He wetted his mouth a little before calling out her name again. "Jude!"

She got up after hearing him call out for her. She grabbed the same bottle of water taking it into his bedroom and walked towards his bed crawling in it with him handing him the water. "You ok?"

He sighed in thankfulness and took the water, drinking down half the bottle before finally stopping. "I am now," he said, breathing a little heavily.

Breathe Quincy, in through your nose, out through your mouth. " She said looking at him.

He smiled a bit, doing as he was told. "Yes mom..." He settled after a few minutes and looked at her. "You never came in to lay down?"

"Hey, I'm not trying to play mom . I'm just trying to get you to relax, but if you don't want my help then..."She started getting up.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back down in front of him. "Nope. You're stuck. I want you to lay down with me." (Did she ever change out of his bathrobe?)

She felt him pulling her down and she snuggled back up to him while still in his robe. "No but i need to get dressed." She said softly.

He sighed and nodded, releasing her arm from his grip. He laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes again. "So..What'd you order?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Chinese." She replied looking at him. "if you really want me to sport your robe i will." She said softly looking at him.

He chuckled softly, keeping his eyes closed. "You could sport nothing and I'd still be pleased." he laughed at himself.

"Oh i know that Quincy." She giggled knowing him he was probably thinking of all the ungodly things he wants to do to her.

He smiled and then settled again, rolling his head to the side though his eyes were still closed. "Hurry up and get back in bed."

She got herself into a long t-shirt of his and crawled back into bed. "Sounds to me like you were implying something there Tommy." she bit her lower lip.

She shook his head. "Nope. Just want you to keep me warm."

"Mmmm well i can think of plenty of ways to make you stay warm. -she teased as she kissed and sucked on his neck gently-

He chuckled, groaned softly. "This might sound weird coming from me, but I'm really not in the mood right now."

"It's okay Tommy." she replied looking at him snuggling up to him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry that you have to take care of me. That wasn't my intention when I stopped to bug you in the studio last night..."

"Tommy you didn't. i was tired anyways, i couldn't think of any lyrics after that anyway."

He sighed and finally opened his eyes, leaning his head down and kissing her. "I know...I just can't help but feel bad..."

He sighed and finally opened his eyes, leaning his head down and kissing her. "I know...I just can't help but feel bad..."

"Well don't feel bad Quincy." She said softly after kissing him back. "I'll finish them later, you're more important to me ."

He sighed and smiled. "Likewise, Girl...Promise me we won't let anything stupid or petty come between us?""

"I promise you my everything Quincy." She said softly kissing his lips.

He smiled and kissed her back for a few moments before pulling away. Now can we go back to sleep?"  
"Mmmhmmm." -she smiled snuggling up to him closing her eyes-

He smiled and kissed the top of her her head before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

She smiled as she fell fast asleep in his arms.  
She laid in bed shifting from a dream she was having. "No, you need to stay there." she exclaimed.

He groaned hearing her talking in his sleep and awoke. He looked over at her. "Jude, wake up. It's a dream."

"Huh?" she said waking up slightly. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "i didn't say anything."

He smirked and shook his head. "You said 'no you need to stay there' in your sleep...Whatever that meant."

"No i didn't." She started falling back asleep. "No i want a cinnamelt! go get me one now!" she said in her sleep as she tossed and turned.

He laughed again and shook her again. "Jude, wake up. Or stop talking in your sleep.."

"No i don't know him." she said in her sleep again as she felt herself being shook. "WHAT?!?! " she jumped out of bed. "Is it time to be in the studio?" she asked.

He let out a laugh as he looked at her. "No, Jude. You were talking in your sleep. Calm down."

"Oh, what time does Darius want us in?" She asked him as she snuggled up to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure if you called, he'd know..." He looked over at the clock. "It's only 7 AM. I'm not going in until the sun is completely up."

She laughed looking at him as she got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen and started to brew up some coffee. "Well you can stay here I'm going to get up and start getting ready." she replied looking at him.

He smiled and laid back in the bed, yawning. "Gladly. It's warm and comfortable here, anyway."

"I'm sure it is." she laughed as she continued to brew the coffee and pulled out two coffee cups.

He smirked and picked up the pillow she'd slept on the day before. He sniffed it. "mmmm...Smells like you..."

"I don't know whether or not to be creeped out or blush." She said teasing him. "You're sniffing pillows now?" She giggled softly as she brought in the two cups of coffee one for him and one for her.

He smirked and took the coffee, setting the pillow aside. He pulled her down to him and kissed her. "Like I said...It smell like you."

She kissed him back softly setting her coffee down and sitting on his lap. "mmmm Mr. boss man but what if someone at work found out we were hooking up?" She asked

He shrugged and smirked. "Well, I guess they'd have to deal with it. Because I'm not letting go of you."

"And I'm not letting go of you, now when we're this close." She said looking into his eyes kissing him softly.

He smiled and kissed her back just as softly. "I love you, girl."

"I love you too Tommy." She said as she kissed him again but then she got up from his lap and walked back towards the kitchen.

He sighed and sipped the cup of coffee, closing his eyes as it slid down the back of his throat. "I'm supposed to have a doctors appointment around two today...Would you like to come with me?"

"D-do you want me to go with you?" She asked looking at him. "I do want to go with you but i dont want to make you feel uncomfortable." She said looking into his eyes.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. It's just more blood work. So you don't have to go if you're squimesh about that kind of stuff...I just thought..."

"No Tommy, i'll go with you." She smiled looking at him rubbing her hand across his arm.

He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her again. "Thank you... I have something for you, but it has to wait until we get to work..."

"Oh really? What is it Tommy?" She asked looking at him curiously as she kissed him back softly.

He shrugged, smirking. "Can't tell you. That ruins the element of surprise...But I promise, It's a good one..."

"Alright, i should go jump in the shower huh?" She said softly looking into his eyes. "you need one too." She smirked looking at him

He chuckled. "Sure, you can go first. I'll go raid my closet for some decent clothes to wear." He threw the blankets back.

She nodded proceeding to the shower stripping down getting in it and washing her hair and 10 minutes later she emerged fully clothed and ready to go to work.

He walked into the bedroom just as she did, carrying a pile of clothes. He smirked at her. "Like the outfit choice." He leaned over and kissed her before walking to the shower.

She kissed him back as she fixed her skirt and tanktop. it was really hot and she figured she'd wear something much different than normal.

He took a quick shower and then dressed into a pair of jean shorts and a white beater before pulling on his red sweater over it and walking back into the bedroom. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, whenever you are Tommy." She nodded looking at him smiling.

He smiled and walked over to grab his coffee cup. He downed the rest of it in one gulp and smirked. "Ready."

She rolled her eyes handing him a stick of gum. "Here Quincy." She said biting her lower lip.

He bit his tongue and took the stick of gum, looking at it for a moment before handing it back to her. "I can take a hint. I'll be right back." He walked back to the washroom and quickly brushed his teeth before walking back into the bedroom. "There. All better."

"Good." she said laughing some. "Don't want Darius embarressing you or me in the middle of a meeting or something.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No one is going to beat me down in a meeting for bad breath. Most of those bigwigs are chain smokers."

"And you would know this how Tommy?"She asked him curiously

He chuckled, grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his pocket. "Trust me. Those guys will breathe in your face when you're shaking hands at the end of a meeting. It's like...Mandatory."

"Funny." She said looking at him as they walked towards the door and she opened it waiting for him

He smiled and followed her. "Yeah. I'm just full of surprises."

She started walking down the steps towards the driveway of his place waiting for him and smiled coyly.

He smiled and walked behind her, walking over to the viper. He walked over to the drivers' side and got inside.

She inside the other door and sat down placing the seatbelt on over her lap."What time is is Tom?" She asked looking at him

He sighed and pushed the button on the radio dash. "quarter after 9..."

She looked at him turning her head to look at the trees and such passing by. She could only imagine what Darius was going to say to either one of them today and really anxious about Tommy's surpirse

He sighed and turned on the radio, smiling as "Already Over" by Red came one. "Always...suffocating me..." He smirking, singing along to the words. He looked over at her and smiled, moving one of his hands off the wheel to hold hers.

She continued to look out the window as he sang. She loved hearing him sing even if it wasnt a song she particuarly cared for. She smiled as she wrapped her fingers within his interlocking their fingers.

He smiled, turning back to the road. "You always run away...Fading, slowly...I'd give it all to you, letting go of me, reaching as i fall, i know it's already over now, nothing left to lose, nothing you wont do, i know it's already over, already over..." He looked over at her. "Do you not like this song?"

"Huh? uh it's okay Tommy. sorry just thinking." She replied looking at him as they continued to drive.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay. I didn't want to upset you with my choice in music."

"No, no , no you didn't Tommy." she smiled reassuring him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly, turning back to the road as the pulled up to the mainstreet to G Major. He turned down the radio and pulled into the parking lot, pulling into a stall. "We're here."

She smiled looking at him. "Okay, so surprise me Quincy." She said teasing him a bit. "I don't have anything for you..." She said softly looking around trying to think of all the places it could be.

He chuckled. "You have to wait a bit while I get it set up...In the meantime, why don't you go to hospitality and get us both some breakfast burritoes...I know for a fact that Sadie makes them every morning for anyone who's in before 10." He smirked, pulling off his seatbelt.

"Okay, i'll go get them for us. Where are you going to be?" She asked curiously as she waited for him to walk over to her. "and how did you know that huh? " She asked smiling at him.

He shrugged. "I do actually get to work early sometimes...And I sneak them when she's not paying attention..Or maybe she does and is just letting me get away with it." He chuckled. "I'm gonna go check in with Darius and Kwest before setting up the soundboard."

"Okay, will see you in a bit. but Tommy do you like certain things on your burritos?" She said smiling as she started to walk into G-major to the hospitality area and grabbing some breakfast burritos and waiting for him.

He shrugged and waited until she was inside before going about his business of distributing roses to Darius, Kwest, laying one behind the front desk for Sadie to give her, and then giving them to a few other people before he walked out of the building to outside to finish his task. When he finish, he walked to Studio A to meet Jude.

She walked over towards Studio A. She walked inside and knocked on the door. She opened it smiling walking into the room. "Here Tommy." She said handing him his food. "So what's that look for?" she asked looking into his eyes searching them.

He smiled and looked at her, a coy smirk playing on his face. "Nothing...Well, not really. Darius uh, wants to see you though..."

"Ok, do you know what about ?" she asked looking at him curiously. "is it good or bad?"

He shrugged. "I have not clue. He just said he wanted to see you...Seemed kinda angry even.."

"What? what did i do now?" She asked looking at Tommy then to the ground. "i guess i should go then." She started to walk toward Darius' office nervous awaiting his criticism and knocking on his door. "Darius?" She asked looking around waiting for him to reply as she opened the door. "Tommy said you wanted to see me."

He smiled. "Yes. He asked me to give this to you." He handed her a single pink rose and note card.

And so the wonder begins...


	2. Questions and answers

A/N : **This chapter is the longest so far. I have to have some dental surgery done this weekend so if im not quite up with the updates. I really truely apologize. I hope you like this chapter.**

**"Questions and Answers"**

She looked at him. "What is going on? she asked pulling out the card to read what it said. Her eyes widened with curiosity as she started reading it.

Darius smiled. "I don't know." as Jude looked down at the card. "_Still think Darius is mad at you? I lied. Kwest knows what's wrong. He's in hospitality with Sadie. Go now." _She went to Kwest just as the card had told her to do.

She looked at the card. "Wow, he really put some thought into this." She thought to herself as she smiled and walked out of Darius' office towards hospitality holding the rose and card in one hand. She smiled looking at Kwest and Sadie. "Do you guys know what's going on? she asked looking at kwest awaiting her next clue.

Kwest shook his head. He smiled and handed her the card. "All we were told was to hand you these and then let you go about your business."

"Okay..." She paused grabbing the next flowers and smelling them seeing another card. "oh my gosh you guys, he's really got this planned out." She grabbed the card opening it pulling it out

Sadie smiled and nodded. "I told you before. You can't say he's not passionate." Jude looked down at the card._ "I hope you're enjoying this little hunt. It took quite a bit of plotting and planning. Speid's got the next card. Now shoo!"_

She laughed at the now shoo comment. "Geeze Sades you were right." She walked away from the Sadie and kwest walking towards Speed. "okay do you know what is going on?"

Speid looked up from his guitar and remembered what he was supposed to do. He picked up the rose and card that was sitting next to the pen on his notebook, handing it to her. "I couldn't even give you a guess. He just insisted I give these to you...Have fun."

Jude looked at Speed. "I swear he's being sneaky." She said softly looking at Speed. "What is going on." she looked at flower and took the card from it opening it.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I have not a clue." Jude read the card. "_Jude, i know you're asking if they know what's going on but they dont so please Stop asking if anybody knows what's going on. If they knew, one of they probably would have already teased you with a hint. You'll find the next little present sitting in the Viper. It's got something extra special sitting with it. "_

"You know me too well Quincy." She laughed as she read the card and headed out to the viper with the flowers and cards in hand. She walked over towards it wondering what appear inside. she got to the viper and looked inside where she found...

She gasped, seeing a chain laying on the seat over a piece of cotton. She lifted up the chain, looking at it. The letters of her name dangled from it. She smiled and picked up the note card. "_Sorry girl, if you thought this hunt was almost done, you're wrong. I'm working around you. Go look in your guitar case."_

She walked over to the guitar case in the studio with the flowers and bracelet. She was in awe at the chain which looked like a bracelet. She took her time with the cards and flowers and chain with her name on it. She walked to her guitar case kneeling down and opening it.

As she opened it, she found another present. This time, a necklace with a two hearts intertwined. She picked it up and held it with the bracelet and then picked up the rose and card, opening it. "_Having fun with the presents? Sadie has the next card._ "

Her eyes widened as she saw the next gift. "Aww Tommy." She gushed as she picked up the stuff placing the cards into her pocket as she walked back to hospitality seeing Sadie. "Okay, Sadie...what is going on?" She asked in anticipation. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."She squealed.

Sadie couldn't help but smile as she shrugged once again. "I honestly don't have clue Jude. Tommy just told us to keep giving you this stuff...How many roses do you have?"

" five ." she replied looking at Sadie.

Sadie nodded. "And this is number six?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm. " She took rose number six taking the card out waiting to read her next instruction.

_"Think I'm running out of places to hide roses, Girl? Go look under the soundboard of Studio A.You'll find 7 there" _ Tommy was clever. She had in no way shape or form could've prepard to have had him plan such a adoreable rose hunt. Perhaps Tommy did have a romantic and softer side.

She walked towards the studio A and walked inside blushing wondering what was going on. She looked under the soundboard of studio a. surely enough there were the roses. "okay what is going on." She whispered taking the card from the roses awaiting his next move.

She looked around and walked back into the lobby of G-major walking towards the back waiting to see who the next person it was. She walked back. "Hello? Tommy? anyone?"

He stepped away from the gate, pulling a string, causing a large banner to fall. "Dinner with me, Jude?" He smiled and walked over to her.

"Awww Tommy, Yes of course i'll have dinner with you. " She smiled walking over to him wrapping her arms around him after setting the roses necklace and bracelet down. "Aww how did you come up with this ? it was cute. and i loved it." She said softly as she kissed him -

He smile and kissed her back "It took quite a bit of thought... But Kwest gave me the idea..."

"Aww Tommy." She kissed him again. tears falling down her cheeks. she'd never seen someone go through this much trouble to surprise her like this. "So what time are you picking me up Tommy?"

He smiled and kissed her again, keeping his arms around her. He shrugged. "Whatever amount of time it's going to take you to get ready girl..."

"Well are we going some place fancy?" she asked biting her lower lip.

He shrugged. "I know a good place across town called Oasis..." He smirked, knowing that she knew it was a very expensive resturaunt that was hard to get reservations at.

"Okay, well...i guess i should go home and start getting ready." She said looking at him. "Thank you Tommy." she said smiling at him .

He smiled kissed her once more. "It was my pleasure. Really."

She kissed him back smiling. "I still can't believe how you did that. usually i end up spoiling the surprises." She smiled

He smiled. "The only way you would have spoiled the surprise would have been to not have gone and gotten those burritoes...Which, were good, I might add..."

She laughed. "ok prince charming...let me go get ready for tonight." She smiled biting her lower lip. She looked at him again leaning in and kissing his cheek. "And I must add you are the best. Thank you." She smiled politely. She still could not get over the fact he had done something so incredibly sweet.

He smiled and let go of her. "Okay, leave me if you must." He smiled and headed towards the door. "I need to grab my things before I leave anyway."

Okay, well see you in a bit Quincy." She smiled looking back once more as she took off towards the door for her car. She drove home to her place and got ready for their date. She found a simple black dress that was elegant. it had a halter like neck with a barely there tie...it also had a high slit on the side that exposed her inner thigh a bit. She thought this might be a good time to wear this with him. She finished getting ready and walked towards the bed awaiting Tommy to arrive.

Tommy, in the meantime, returned home and dressed in a pair of nice black dresspants and a dark blue pin-striped dress shirt with a black tie and black jacket to match. He grabbed his keys and made his way out of his house, arriving at her place in record time. He walked up to the door, holding a dozen white roses, ringing the doorbell once.

She got up from her seat on the bed and walked towards the door. She was eager to see Tommy. She looked through the eye hole and saw it was Tommy. She opened it after unlocking everything opening the door to see him. She smiled. "please, uh come in." she said softly.

He smiled at her nervousness and walked into the house, giving her a once over when he was inside the house. His words escaped him. When he managed to gather them again, they came in a stutter. "Y-you lo-look be-beautiful..."

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled at his comment. "You look amazing yourself Tom." She walked closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Those flowers are beautiful Tommy. Aww"

He smiled and handed them to her. "You're welcome." He kissed her cheek softly. "I picked them specially for you."

She blushed because of how gentleman like he was acting."Aww thank you Tom." She smiled looking into his eyes. " let me just go place these in water.-she placed them in water smiling

Tommy smiled and took a look at her outfit again. "You're not worried about going out in public dressed like...that?"

"Well i wanted to look special Tommy...but i can change if you want" She said looking at him smirking at his reaction. "I didn't think it was too much" Now normally Jude would never be caught wearing something like that but tonight was special. She wanted to be special for him. To look her best. So she picked out a dress that did just that. Showed off her curves in all the right places. alittle skin just enough to tease him some but not too much.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, no, no. I like it. I was just worried about what you think others might think. If you're fine with it, then I'm fine with it."

"Are you sure Tommy? because Im sick of what others are worried about. Tonight is about you and me and nothing else." She replied looking into his eyes.So many words exchanged with just one glance of their eyes. His deep blue eyes piercing their way into her soul where her inner most secrets rested. So many things that still needed to be said. Sure they were so in love but she longed to be with him. They just hadn't made it official yet. "Will he ask me out tonight or will he just say all of this is a mistake that it can't happen?" raced through her head.

He nodded. "I'm completely fine with it. Don't worry." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. "You ready to go?" He asked offering her his arm to walk her out to his car.

She smiled as he pulled her towards him. "of course Quincy." She replied kissing him a small peck on the lips. "Always."

He smiled, nuzzling his nose in her neck. He breathed in her scent, sighing as a rush went through him. He smiled and checked his watch. "We should get going. Traffic's nuts tonight and the restaurant is across town..."

She nodded looking into his eyes slipping her hand around his arm. "Yeah was it really that bad?" She asked him biting her lower lip and then smiling.- "I cant wait to go see this place." She replied.

He shook his head. "No, the dress is fine. The traffic? Yes. It's horrible." The reservations are for a half-hour from now." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the door, grabbing her leather jacket off the back of it as they walked outside. "Do you have your keys to lock up?"

She smiled feeling herself blush as he complimented her dress. "Yeah i do. they are over there." She pointed to the entertainment center and removed her hand from his arm briefly as she walked to it and grabbed them handing them to him. "You wanna lock up for me?" She asked flashing him a small smile.

He smiled and nodded, taking them from her. He waited for her to step outside before shutting the door and locking it. He handed the keys to her offering his arm once again as she placed her hand on the inside of his arm and walked towards the viper, walking around the side of it for her and opening the door for her. She removed her hand grabbing the side of the dress and sat down in the seat swinging her legs over the barrier. He then walked around after shutting the door behind her and walking around to the driver's side. He got in and pulled his seatbelt on before starting the car. He looked over at her. "You ready to go?"

She grabbed the keys back from him and replied,"Yes, Im all ready to go." she smiled placing her hand on top of his waiting for him to start the igition. "So what's this place like?" She asked softly looking around the parking lot of her apartment building

. He squeezed her hand lightly as they backed out of the driveway and headed towards the main street of town. He shrugged. "Expensive. Fancy. The usual. Hard to get reservations in...Of course, I know the owner, so I, ah...may have called in a favour or two," he said, smirking cockily at her. He looked back the road, pulling up to a red light.

"A favour or two? Quincy, what are you up to?" she teased lightly as she felt his hand squeeze hers lightly. "Since when did you go to fancy resturants anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't. Often. I do sometimes. Usually for business deals. Which are never fun OR interesting." He sighed and looked around, checking both sidelines before pushing on the gas again, continuing the drive. He sighed. "Only a favour. One favour. Too many things will tire me out too quickly and we can't be having that, now can we?" He looked over at her quickly.

"No i guess we can't. We need you fully awake for tonight." She replied smiling back at him as they drove down the road. " plus im sensing you have something up your sleeve Tom." She giggled some imagining what it could be that he planned

He chuckled, sighing as they pulled up behind the traffic jam he'd got stuck in before. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry about this...The traffic jam, that is...I hope we don't there late..."

"It's okay Tommy, besides gives us more of a chance to talk." She smiled looking at him as they sat in the traffic jam. "How long did you wait in the traffic Jam?" she asked

He shrugged, rubbing his head. He look thought for a moment. "I was stuck for about 10 minutes...But it was slightly smaller than this." He sighed and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes, trying to will the impending headache elsewhere. She looked at him rubbing his head. "You okay?" She asked looking at him. "If you're getting a headache i have some tylenol in my purse."

He shook his head. "Not yet...I'm trying to beat it befoer it actually gets me." He sighed, continuing to rub his temples. "It's fine, Jude. Really."

"You sure?" She asked looking over at him giving him a smile.

He nodded and sighed, looking up as the cars moved a few feet. He pushed on the gas a bit and then stopped again. He looked over at her for a moment before closing his eyes, waiting for more movement. 10 minutes passed by when traffic finally moved. She looked over at Tommy. "Tommy...traffic is moving." she said softly. He opened his eyes and rubbed them, reaching out and grabbing the steering wheel. He drove a few blocks and then pulled over, shutting the car off. He sat back in the seat. "I can- I can't drive...Everything's blurring."

"Tommy, maybe we should just...just go back home. We can do dinner another night." She said looking over at him as he turned off the car.He shook his head. "This is supposed to be good. And happy. And I'm ruining it."

"No Tommy, you're not." She replied. "Tommy, come on let's switch sides." She said. "I'll drive us back home." she got out of the car walking over towards his side waiting for him to get out.He sighed and got out, standing against the car for a moment, gaining his strength and then walked around he side of the car to the passenger seat. He got in and pulled his seatbelt on, clicking it in and then laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

"Tommy, stop apologizing. We'll just do this another time that's all." she looked at him concerned as she got into the drivers side of the viper.

"You know what Tommy, dont worry about it." she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly then leaning back over to the drivers side as she placed the car into drive after turning it on. She made a quick U turn and then headed back home. "Do you want me to take you home or do you wanna go back to my place?" He shrugged. "I'd prefer to be in my own bed if thatsth not too mucsth trouble." He said, sighing, annoyed that his speech was becoming slurred.

"It's okay no problem." She said looking at him as she started to drive him back to his apartment. "Have you home soon, i promise...and i'll stay for alittle bit if you want me to that is."

He sighed in contempt and nodded. "You can sthay asthlong as you want..." He yawned, trying to stay awake.

They pull into his driveway and she stops the car placing it in park and turning off the igniton. She gets out of the car walking over to his side waiting for him. "You sure?" she asked. "Tommy...maybe we should go to the doctor, you're looking really sick." She said concerned.

He opened his eyes slowly and shook his head. "I'm fine." He used the door and roof of the car as leverage, pulling himself up and out of the car. He walked slowly towards the door. "You're comin' right?"

"Yeah." She said softly She had gut feeling he was anything but fine. She walked over towards him and towards his door wrapping her arms around him. He stopped near the doorstep, wavering a bit. He looked at her. "Let go."

She let go of him. "okay." she said. "Sorry." She was ginuwinely concerned. She was also scared for him. "Tom, you're not okay, i can see and hear it in your voice and eyes."

Tommy sighed and looked at her. "I'm. Fine." He spoke firmly; almost harsh. He looked at her. "I'm not a child, and I don't need to be treated like one. Okay?"

"Fine,but i was only trying to help Tommy." She said looking at him alittle hurt by how he said that but she tried to ignore it.

He sighed, blinking slowly. He doubled over, placing his hands on his knees. "More like over-bearing," he whispered under his breath.

"Excuse me what was that Tom?" She asked looking at him. "I am not over-bearing. Im sorry that i care so damn much about you and dont like to see you hurting."

He let out a shaky breath. He stood up slowly, staring at her. "You're treating me exactly how I DIDN'T want to be treated!! God, Jude!!! I'm not a ticking bomb. I can take care of myself. Just give me a damn minute!" He fumed in anger. Not just at her but at himself.

"Fine Tommy! you wanna take care of yourself then fine go take care of yourself!!" she exclaimed in frustration and started to walk away from him angry. She didnt know how to take this. She never loved anyone so damn much but she let him hurt her yet again. She hoped by tommorrow things will have cleared up. but once again she knew it would probably be awkward in the studio for a couple of days.

He sighed and stood there for a moment. Part of him was screaming to just walke away and go in the house, and the other was yelling to apologize. He sighed and looked over at Jude, grabbing his throat as pains shot through it. "Jude!"

She heard him shout her name in a weak painfiled voice. "Tommy?" she turned around slowly frightened kind of scared.

His eyes drifted shut, but he willed them to open again as his lungs continued to contract on him. He gasped for air, reaching out for her. He wavered, nearly losing his balance.

She rushed over to him concerned. "Tommy!" She reached her hand out for him taking some more steps closer to him. "What's going on?" She cried some.

He blinked slowly, trying keep himself conscious. He reached out to her, still struggling to breathe. "Jude...help..."

"Tommy, hold on." she cried reaching for her cell phone as she got closer to him pulling closer to her. "please hold on. We're going to get you help." She dialed 911 as she waited "Yes 911 i need an ambulance to 2552 lakeport road. please" She requested. She nodded as she stayed on the line answer questions from them. "Come on Tommy please, hold on." she hung up. "please."

He closed his eyes again, this time, not opening them. His body became dead weight in her arms as he drifted into unconsciousness, all things becoming irrelevant to both him and his body.

She continued to wait as ambulence arrived and came in and got out bringing a stretcher towards them. She watched as they told her to stand back as they followed procedure. They carried him after placing him on a stretcher back to the ambulance . She tried to get inside but told her no. She started crying as she got into his viper and started following the ambulance to the toronto hospital in downtown. she waited for a few moments before going inside. She walked inside after getting out of the car waiting the waiting for a doctor.

They whisked him away into an empty room, working quickly to draw blood to run a million different tests and hooking him up to zillion more different machines. After about half an hour, doctors finally began clearing out of the room, running off in different directions to do different things. The main doctor walked over to Jude. "Ms. Harrison?"

"Yes?" She said looking at the doctor concerned. "How is he? is he alright?"

The doctor sighed. "Thomas is stable. We've drawn blood that is going to be used to run a series of tests. He is hooked up to many machines, so I don't want yhou to be alarmed when you go in and see him. I'm his doctor, Dr. Jamison. Though cancer was ruled in a possible suspect to him being so sick lately, it' sbeen ruled out. We're still in search of what's wrong with him though..." He looked back down at the chart. "It appears that what happened was that whatever is making him so sick, triggered a reaction which attacked his airways and knocked him out..."

"Okay...but he does or doesn't have cancer..." She asked confused. She didnt understand all of it. but she was going to find out as much as she can. "Is he awake or...sleeping?" she whispered in tears. She felt so horrible for arguing with him.

The doctor looked back down at the chart, scribbling something on it. "He doesn't have cancer as far as we know. And he's awake. But resting. He's been given a sedative, so he'll be up for maybe a half-hour more, but he's going to get groggy fast..."

"Okay, which room is he in?" She asked looking at him with her voice crackling weakly.

"Room..." He drawled out the word a little bit, looking at the chart "374."

"ok thank you Dr. Jamison." She replied as she looked over at him smiling some through the tears and rushed over to Tommy's room knocking on it. "Tommy?" She asked waiting for the ok to come inside the room. He opened his eyes groggily and looked up at her. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth along with a nasal oxygen tube on. He moved the mask down. "Hey..." His voice came soft and hoarsely.

She looked at him concerned biting her lower lip. "Hey. how are you?" She asked approaching his bed. Tears still falling down her cheeks. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Don't cry...I feel better..." his talking came weakly, a side-affect from the medication and earlier happenings of the night.

"Tommy." She said softly. She was still hurt from the argument they had previously had before this . But this wasnt the time nor the place to even talk about it. "Are you sure you feel better?"

He nodded and pulled her down next to him. "I'm fine baby...I promise..." he sighed softly, closing his eyes for a moment an then opening them again. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?" She replied looking at him trying to pretend like she was fine. She didn't want to fight with him. She wanted him to be better. "For snapping at you...It was cruel of me...I just...Was upset..."

"Tommy, it's okay. i dont care about it anymore. I just care about you getting better." She replied looking over at Tommy standing next to him. She watched as the doctors walked in with the results and she held Tom's hand. He sighed and reached out for the papers. He scribbled his signature on them and then looked up at the doctor. "It appears that you have a severe infection that's been forming on the inside of a scar...Have you recently been in an accident?"

She looked at Tommy waiting for him to answer. She looked back to the doctor unsure of what Tommy's reply was going to be. He sighed and nodded. "I um...I need to explain something to her first..."

The doctor nodded and walked away briefly while she looked over at Tommy confused. "Okay now you're scaring me Tom." She said softly. "what's going on?"

He sighed and looked down at the blanket. "Back in Montana...I got attacked, and ah..." he scratched the side of his head, looking up at her. "It didn't end so well."

"What do you mean attacked?" She looked at him curiously. She wasn't comprehending. "You mean Hunter?"

He shook his head. "No, not Hunter. Hunter was still in jail...It was a group of guys that my ah...that I was involved with before Boyz Attack!...They didn't like it so much when i took off, and of course they kept their grudge...Tom Quincy was number one in their list of people to care, and they didn't care who was going to try and get in their way..."

Tommy sighed and turned his head away. He almost felt...ashamed for not telling her sooner. "I'm sorry, Jude..." He looked back over at her, tears forming in his eyes. He sighed and looked over at her. "If you want to hear the whole story, then..."

"Tommy...it can wait." She said looking at him. "it can wait for another time...Dont be sorry. " She saw the tears forming in his eyes and her own tears started streaming down her cheek. She placed his hand on his.

He pulled her hand up to him and kissed her fingers. "No. You should know...I should have told you sooner." He let out a scoff. "I should have thought about it sooner..."

"Then what happened Tommy? why did these guys do this to you?"

He looked at her. "I told you. They held a grudge against me because I walked away. For better things. That was the worst part of it. Because I was getting better than they wanted me to have...I was doing better than the group leader...And that wasn't 'allowed'...it was stupid, and it was stupid for me to get involved with, but at the time, I was willing to do anything to get away from home, and..." He looked up at her shrugging.

She looked at him as she held her hand. She pulled his hand up to her lips and she kissed his hand. "I am so so sorry Tommy." She said looking into his eyes trying to hold back tears. "im sorry for being such a pain in the ass and everything else." The near thought of losing him about killed her.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. The past or now..." He looked down at the blanket. "The guys...they wanted revenge for me trying to get away from all of that...crap. It was a stupid choice. I shouldn't have agreed to meet them for lunch..." He shook his head and then looked back up at her. "Do you want me to tell you what happened, or not?"

"If you want to Tommy, it's entirely up to you." She replied looking at him. He sighed again, nodding. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about what the better choice would be. He didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore. "After I had lunch with a few of the guys...They went out and were following me towards the truck...and one of the guys grabbed me and pulled me into the alley... They beat me down, and then a couple more guys showed up with knives...I got stabbed 4 times...Once on my upper back, once in the shoulder, once in the ankle..." He looked up at her and pulled down the hospital gown, revealing a scar just below his throat. "And once in the neck."

Oh god. " she said looking at his throat. She couldn't believe someone could do something so so horrible to him. She swallowed hard. "Tommy, why didn't you say anything to me before?" He shrugged. "I didn't want to scare you...I love you too much to worry you..."

"Yeah but Tommy dont you understand that i worry more when i have no idea what's going on with you?" She asked looking at him.

He sighed and nodded once again, looking back at down at the blanket, Jude...Girl, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you...and telling you something like that, I KNEW would hurt you. And I didn't want to hurt you. Because seeing your hurt kills me..."

"I know but what if i had lost you Tommy?" She asked looking at him. "What've you been killed? how were you gonna tell me then?"

He sighed and looked at her. "You can't think about that now...Because if you do, then we get totally sidetracked form the point that I am here..okay?"

"Okay." She said looking at him. " I just - i just wanna get you out of here. i dont like seeing you having to be hooked up to all these wires. and i hate hospitals...but you knew that already." He chuckled and nodded. "I understand girl...But what would you have done if it HAD been cancer? Hid at home?" He laughed. "I'm just curious as to where the infection is." He cleared his throat. "I-i dont know Tommy. probably not hid at home but still. the fact i could lose you kills me. or could have." She replied. The doctor walked back in. "hi dr.jamison..."

He looked back up at the doctor and sighed. "So..." The doctor looked at the both of them. "We've located the infection...And it's the reason that your lungs closed..."

"His back?...because that'd be near his lungs and ...we can treat it right? with antibiotics?" She asked looking at the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "No." He looked back down at the series of papers he was holding. He handed a few to Tommy. "Those are scans of the MRI that we took you in for when you first got here...The infection is," he set down the papers and walked over to them, peeliing down the front of the gown. "There." He pointed to just above the scar on his neck at the base of his throat.

"So he can't be treated with antibiotics?" she swallowed hard.

The doctor shook his head. "It's going to require surgery...And then antibiotics. If we don't do surgery soon, it'll damage his vocal chords and possibly destroy them..."

"

ok...well then...Tommy you need to do it...i'll be here im not going anywhere." She replied looking at The doctor then to Tommy.

Tommy nodded. "Whatever it takes...But how's it going to affect my voice?"

The doctor looked back down at the stack of papers. He set them on the table. "You'll be voiceless for atleast a month. While your vocal chords weren't affected, the voice box is completely surrounded by the infection...That's why you can't ever get your throat to clear..." He picked up another sheet of paper. "After that, your voice should start to come back...but it's going to be 4 to 6 weeks...It sucks, I know, and it's a long time...But it's better than death."

She looked at Tommy holding his hand. "Yeah, he's right. " She replied looking at Tommy. " plus it's really not that long. plus i get -she whispered in his ear. "play nurse Jude." She giggled some.

He laughed and shook his head at her. "I think you're going to like this more than I am...I refuse to eat the first week. I've read about that crap. People who won't even drink water because it hurts that much..." He shook his head, crossing his arms. "Thats my only condition..."

"Tommy, they'll probably give you vicodin." She replied looking at him. "no i think you'll like it more then i will. me waiting on you hand and foot?" she looked at the doctor then back to Tommy.

He laughed and shook his head. "If you say so..." He smiled. "Yeah...So I can think random things endlessly and type them down to you...you'll think i'm crazy." He shook his head, laughing. He looked up t Dr. Jamison. "So...when do we do surger.." She looked at him rolling her eyes giggling. "no just insane...im kidding! im kidding!" She looked at Dr.Jamison awaiting his reply.

His jaw dropped, feigning hurt. "That was mean." He chuckled. He looked up at Dr. Jamison. "I'd like to do it asap...I can slate you in to do it tonight, if you'd like..."

"Hey dont get me started on mean there Quincy." She replied. " Tommy, you should do it." She said softly.

He growled softly at her and then looked at Dr. Jamison. "Umm...sure. Yeah. Let's do it..." "Yeah so how long will surgury be?" she asked the doctor curiously

Dr. Jamison grabbed a sheet of paper and drew a line. he drew two ends. "The two ends are start and finish. Start beign the inscision and finish being recovery." He looked to both of them for understanding before continuing. He drew lines on the papers and as he explained each thing, he wrote anotherthing down. "We'll start with moving the muscle aside, because the infection has formed in two sides, running down to the voice box and encircling it. We'll move all the muscle and tissue aside that isn't infected and remove what has been infected, or damaged from the infection. Next, we'll move everything aside to get to the voice box and slowly cut way at the infection until we've got several pieces to it, all awhile being careful not to damage your voice box. After that, we'll remove all of

the infection, and then stitch you back up and send you down to recovery. It's fairly simple...Not well-known, but simple...It shouldn't take more than 2 to 3 hours..." He looked at both Jude and Tommy, waiting for their reactions.

Oh wow." She replied looking at Tommy. not expecting to hear all of the procedure..."umn excuse me, i need to go use the washroom. "She rushed off to the washroom and proceeded to become ill. She finished and washed her mouth walking back into the room. "s-s-s-orry."

Tommy looked at her, worried. "Are you okay?" Both he and Dr. Jamison looked at her, wondering what was wrong. "Did I upset you in some way?"

"No...no you didnt. " she looked at Tommy with wide eyes knowing that she had just gotten sick. He should know she gets sick from things like that easily.

He sighed and pulled her into a light hug. "I'm sorry Girl. I should have said something...Considering it'll be the last time for a long time..." He sighed and looked up at Dr. Jamison. "We should get you prepped for surgery..."

"Tommy you make it sound like you're never going to talk again." She replied looking at him. "I love you." She kissed his lip lightly

He chuckled. "4 to 6 weeks is a long time to not talk...it's 28 to 42 days. its 5292 to 7056 hours its-..." He stopped talking as Jude put her hand over his mouth.

"Tommy just relax." She watch the doctor roll him off to surgery. "Go get my lap top, please!" he said it loudly, but didn't yell. He went into surgery as she went back to his apartment and retrieved his laptop. She came back it was 3 hours later after the surgery and she grabbed the laptop and was awaiting his return from surgery.

Tommy opened his eyes grogilly as they entered the room, smiling when he saw Jude. He mouthed a hey, though he knew she was probably as tired as he was, considering the time.

She looked at him and said "hi." She was tired looking at the time but she didnt care. she was glad to have him back from surgery He patted the spot next to him on the bed, not even bothering to try and talk. He yawned, though there was a stupid smile on his face.

She curled up next to him on the bed laying down snuggling up to him and yawning. "goodnight Tommy." She yawned. " I love you." She started to fall asleep. He barely had his arm wrapped around her before he began drifting back to sleep.

**The next morning...**

She awoke the next morning yawning. "mmmm" escaped her lips. Her voice aroused him from his sleep, and he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

She looked at him. "How're you feeling Tommy?" She smiled. He shrugged, and mouthed 'fine,' laying back against the pillows. Even if he wasn't on anything now, he would be soon, and the thought of that made him want to laugh.

He nodded and laid back against the pillows. He was sure. For the moment. She kissed him softly. "I love you." He smiled and kissed her back, mouthing an 'i love you too' back to her.

She bit her lower lip. "Can i get you anything?" She asked him. He nodded and motioned as if he were lifting a glass to his mouth.

"Anything else i can get you?" She asked looking into his eyes. He shook his head and pulled her back down to him.

"ok." She got closer to him crawling in bed with him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, smiling at her.

"Cant wait for you to get out of here and we can go home and you can relax." She said biting her lower lip as she shut her eyes feeling safe in his arms.He pulled his arms a little tighter around her and tipped her chin up to look up at her. He smiled and kissed her.She smiled feeling his arms get tighter around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him back. "mmmm " she said softly. He smiled, pulling her as closely as he could, pulling away when air was a neccesity.

"You okay?"She asked looking at him. "Do you want me to go sit down in the chair?" she bit her lower lip looking into his eyes.

He shook his head and sighed, attempting a low whisper. "Needed air..."

"I know Tommy. I just want you to be okay." She replied looking into his eyes. He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I am..."

"Okay." She said looking at him. "If you want me to go sit in the chair then i'll go sit in the chair." He shook his head. "No...stay." He mouthed as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

She sat there next to him in his arms. "You sure?" She looked into his eyes then closed her eyes as he nuzzled his face in her neck. He kissed her neck softly, breathing in her scent." mmmm Tommy that feels good." She said softly. He smiled and continued, trailing the kisses up to behind her ear, breathing softly against it. He bit down gently.

"mmmmm" She moaned softly. "Tommy..." She said softly with her eyes shut.

He smiled and pulled away after a few moments. He looked at her. "Told you I'm fine..."

"Tommy...You are totally macking on me in the hospital." She teased biting her lower lip. "baby save this for...another night when were at home. So what were we going to do at dinner?"

He shrugged. "Eat...Talk..."

"Talk about?" She asked looking at him. "or are we...saving that talk for another night?"

He shrugged. "I don't know...Dinner. Date...talking..."

"Okay...careful quincy, dont want to rip your stitches." She said softly as He sighed and laid back against the pillow.

She looked at him closing her eyes. "mmmmmm" she loved being close to him even though they were in the hospital.

He smiled and closed his eyes. He opened them a few moments later. "Medicine..."

"Eww..." She cringed at the thought of medicene.

_A few days later..._

Jude had went home the day before Tommy was due to come home. She sat there preparing his welcome home stuff together. She missed him and couldn't wait for him to be home. She bit her lower lip. "okay...i can't wait for him to arrive home." She was sat there looking at some stuff.

Tommy pulled up to his home and grabbed his bag out of the seat next to him and got out of the car. He walked to the door and unlocked it, walking inside. Though he couldn't talk much, he could manage a low whisper. "Jude?" a few minutes later after she finished looking at pictures and papers. She was in the bedroom fast asleep. He set his things next to the door and walked into the sitting room. When he didn't see here there, he walked to the bedroom, and laughed softly to himself, seeing her asleep. He walked over to her and shook her lightly. "Jude..." "Mmm?" she groaned in her sleep. She thought she was dreaming. she could smell the scent of his colongue on his pillows and was smiling in her sleep. He smirked and shook her again. "Jude. Wake up."

"What?!?" She jumped up out of bed. "Tommy?...what are you doing here?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm home from the hospital.."

"Oh! Hey!." She looked up at him. "I missed you!" She sat up looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you, and so glad you're home.

He laughed and smiled kissing her softly. "I love you too." She kissed him back softly wrapping her arms slowly around his neck. She smiled as they kissed. "mmmmm.I've missed you, i've missed you, i've missed you sooooo much."

He laughed and pulled away. "Someone in the mood to do more than just talk."

"You were the other day were you not?" She teased looking at him.

Tommy chuckled. "That was the other day," he teased back. she leaned back on the bed pulling him on top of her "Well mr. hormone." She teased. "i know how that mind of yours works."

He laughed at her. "Umm...Okay..." He kissed her softly before laying down next to her. "Me? I think you've got the wrong person."

"Tommy...i swear sometimes you drive me so crazy." She teased as she kissed him again.

"You've got that right girl, you drive me crazy but that's why I love you." Tommy smirked as he kissed her gently on the lips then fully kissing her slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm." Escaped her lips as they kissed. "Thought you ..." She was cut off by his kiss. "Shhh Harrison, dont ruin the moment." He said pulling away briefly.

She pulled away from underneath him. "Tommy, i think maybe we should stop ..."

"What? why girl, i thought you..." He asked surprised.

"Well I just...just dont know Tommy, i want my first time to be special." She said biting her lower lip. "Plus, i dont wanna be one of your random hookups. I want to be your girl."

"Girl, you are. You're my shooting star, my world, my life, heart,soul,air that i breathe, my inspiration." He said looking into her eyes. He truely meant it. He never meant it towards any other girl but she was different.

"Awww Tommy, but really i want it to be special. I love you so much but right now i think maybe we should take it slow." She looked into his eyes smiling softly.

"I want to make this special. make it right all of it." She looked into his eyes. "Everything between us just be perfect once again, no more tension, jealousy, no more angry spats, just us being us nothing else matter."

"Jude you know it's not going to be absolutely perfect. I wish it could be but girl the only thing that's perfect or makes sense is you and me." He said in a sheepish grin. "I love you Harrison." He leaned in pulling her closer to him kissing her again. "Well not perfect but you know i mean."

_A few weeks later..._

Jude and Tommy were getting ready for work. He looked into her eyes. "So Harrison...how about that dinner?" He asked looking into his eyes "Alright." She said looking into his eyes. "I want to make up for that night Jude. This time it will be absolutely flawless." He smiled stroking her face with his hand.

Jude finished gathering her notebook as they got ready for work. She walked towards the door and he followed suit. He opened the door she flashed him a smile and thanked him. They walked outside of his apartment and she locked the door walking outside heading towards his viper. She got inside the viper as he had unlocked the door and she watched him get inside of the car. They soon pulled off towards G-major as soon as he turned on the car.

They both walked inside at seperate times even though it was completely obvious that they were an item even if they were not official quite yet. She looked at him motioning for him to come inside once she had gotten past a certain point and she saw him walking in and she pretended to bump into him. "Uh Hey Harrison. How was your night?" He asked. "It was good, mostly laid around the house." She said softly looking into his eyes. "That's cool." He said.

"So how about we go work on that song of your Harrison." He said looking into her eyes. "Sound good to me." "After you Jude." He said politely looking into her eyes entranced by her beauty. "Pick up your mouth tom." She whispered softly. "Huh what?" he asked looking at her following her into the studio. "So which song for your 4th album will we be singing and recording today?" "Complete." She replied walking into the recording area slipping the headphones on as he got everything ready.

"Complete take one. " He motioned for her to sing with the music was ready.

_"Complete" _

1st verse  
Your love is something  
i cant seem to get enough of  
It's amazing so pure and real  
baby it amazes me   
how youre just so into me  
when i met you that one day  
i knew my life would never be the same

chorus:  
So take my hand and hold it tight  
let me know everything will be alright   
baby you're the only one  
who can make me complete

verse 2:  
You have a part of me  
thats yours and yours alone  
with each passing day i want you more and more  
the kindest man i have ever known  
but youre like a drug  
you keep me coming back for more

chorus 1x

Bridge:  
i dont know what is that you do to me  
all i know is youre all i see  
my heart just keeps skipping everytime i hear you name that's how i know i'm never gonna be the same

chorus 2x

end:  
youre the only one who makes meeee compllleeeetttteee 

She finished singing and he called her back into the soundbooth. She walked into the booth sitting down and listening to the playback. She smiled looking deeply into his eyes. "It sounds amazing girl, just keep up the tempo. You faltered alittle at the 2nd verse. but other then that it was amazing." "Okay thanks Tommy." She gave him a warm smile.

a few hours had passed when he finished fiddling with the song and making it perfect. Jude had already left for the evening heading home for their date. She had gotten ready in another black dress. A simple halter top like dress that swoooping neckline on it. He headed home and proceeded to get ready for their date as well splashing on some colongue and a tie and a nice dress shirt and pants. He heard the neighbors going inside their apartment. He started humming a song. He then proceeded to the car getting inside of the car and heading towards his car. He got inside and drove to Jude's. She was singing and dancing around to the music in her stereo. She heard a car pull up and knew it was Tommy. He fixed his outfit and got out of the car. He smirked as he walked up to her door knocking on it with a white rose, red rose and pink rose. She opened the door. "These are for you girl." He smiled at her as he kissed her lips somemore. "Thanks Tom." She said as she took them to some water and put them in a vase.

After she put the flowers in water she walked back out to him and they took off towards his car. She got inside and so did he. They drove off towards a fancy resturant and pulled in the driveway and parked. Once they parked she climbed out of the passenger side and waited for Tommy to walk around to her. He walked around towards her and he slid his hand on hers interlocking his fingers with hers. They walked inside the resturant and got seated. As they began to order their meal after ordering and recieving their beverages Tommy looked over at Jude.

"Jude?" He asked softly looking into her eyes smiling placing his hand on hers as they sat across from each other.

"Yes Tommy?" She asked looking back into his eyes wondering what he was going to ask her.

"You and i have been working together for a long time. You know we've been complicated as well but i also know that you mean more to me than anything else in this world. You've had my heart forever and a lifetime. Jude what im trying to say is i want to be with you. Not just as your producer...but as your boyfriend.."

She blushed looking into his eyes. "Really Tommy?" She gushed blushing as she bit her lower lip. "Yes Tommy, i would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled widely as a tear fell down her cheek. It was really tears of Joy. He stroked his finger across her cheek in a tender way to whipe away the tear.

"I love you girl." He said softly looking at her. He thought he was looking into the face of an angel. Her voice just was amazing. He couldn't help but fall madly in love with her every minute.

"I love you too so so so much." She looked back at him blushing yet again. Just then as they were getting their meal a girl walked up. A girl with a thin tall figure. Brunette hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. Someone from Tommy's past.

"Hello Tom." She said brushing her hand across his shoulder...


	3. the mystery woman

A/N Tommy does know portia killed "Angie." but she really didnt actually die. it was some other girl. Jude doesnt know who Angie is so it's not quite to the part where Hunter makes Tommy spill in the series. So it's just gonna go where i feel it should go.

The mystery woman

The girl looked at Jude snickering at her. She looked at Tommy who's eyes were widened with a confused look on his face. "A-a-angie?...Youre alive?!?!" He asked in disbelief. He could not believe that Angie was infact alive after all these years. Could it be that portia had failed in her attempted murder? could it have been someone else who was in the car and portia thought it was Angie. Who knows. Tommy's night was thrown into a whirlwind. Angie was his ex girlfriend whom he thought she was dead but i guess the past can show up unexpectedly.

Jude looked at both of them confused. "who are you?" Jude asked looking at the girl. "Who is Angie?" Jude looked over at Tommy who looked just as confused.

"I am Angie." She replied looking at Jude raising her eyebrow. She pulled up a seat next to Tommy placing her hand on his. Tommy jerked his hand away from Angies.

"U-u-uh excuse me ladies, i need to go use the washroom." Tommy said looking at both girls getting up to go use the washroom. He walked past a few tables to the washroom. He opened the door of the washroom walking inside of it. He walked to the sinks and turned on the water splashing his face. He finished splashing water in face and grabbed some paper from the paper towel dispenser and dried his face. He grabbed his phone from his pocket then he dialed Kwest's number.

"Kwest. Hey man it's T. Yeah im at dinner with Jude but you'll never guess who showed up. i mean i dont understand how could this possibly be she's dead." He said to kwest who was in just as much shock.

"T, i dont know either man. I mean unless Portia had killed the wrong girl Angie could've been alive all this time and been hiding somewhere else." Kwest said to Tommy. "I j-just dont understand." Tommy said pacing the washroom floor. "Tonight was supposed to be perfect but aparently it's not going to be now. How do i tell Jude?" Tommy asked kwest.

"I dont know but you better figure it out soon Tom." He said to Tommy.

"Kwest, i just dont know. I just asked Jude to be my girlfriend and now...Angie shows up it's confusing." Tears started forming in tommy's eyes and falling down his cheeks.

Meanwhile in the dinning area Angie and Jude were looking at each other.

"Who are you?" Angie asked Jude.

"I'm Jude Harrison...Tom's girlfriend and artist." She replied looking at Angie."Who are you?"

"Im Angelina pitt. Tom's girlfriend...the one who they thought died. the one who portia attempted to kill but she killed my sister." She replied looking back at Jude. "Tom call's me Angie." She gave Jude a coy smile.

"Umn no offense but wouldn't you be considered his ex-girlfriend since you know...you kinda like died? well disappear?" Jude asked getting rather frustrated you could see it in her facial expressions.

"Well i guess i suppose i would be but i guess i could see why Tommy would go for you, i mean your blonde hair and blue eyes are enough to entrance any man." Angie said looking over at Jude rolling her eyes. "But now that im back Tommy will probably come back to me."

"uh you think so? hmmm let me see eh wrong answer, dont think so." she thought to herself. Jude was becoming infuriated by this girl. She smiled nicely but inside she was screaming. She never expected this turn of events. She thought Angie was going to be the nice ex-girlfriend but apparently she was wrong. "Oh, well i guess whatever Tom feels in his heart is who he'll choose." Jude replied looking at Angie. Things were going to get rough for Tom Quincy, real hard and real fast. "Karma much." Jude muttered under her breath. That's exactly who Angie was reminding her of. maybe Angie was the jealous type but Jude was not going to sink to Angie's level no she was not.

"Yeah you're right anyways I must go use the ladies' room Jude. pleased to make your aquitence. " Angie said as she shook Jude's hand and headed off to the washroom. She did not go to the ladies room instead she knocked on the gentleman's room door. "Thomas are you in there?" She asked peaking her head in the door.

"Shit!" Tommy said to kwest. "She's in here. What do i do man?" He asked looking at the floor then back up to the ceiling.

"I dont know man but you better think of something fast." He said into Tom's ear. "Hopefully Angie didn't say anything to Jude." Tommy said to Kwest.

"Thomas i know you're in there." She said coyly as she walked in and saw Tommy. "Hello there Tom." She had a smirk on her face which grew into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him.

Tommy pulled away but angie kept trying to kiss him. He pushed her away. "Angie... I have moved on. I thought you were dead." He said looking at her.

"Well surprise Im not. Now we can pick up where we left off." She said keeping her arms wrapped around his neck tightly kissing him yet again.

"No we can't Angie. Im in love with Jude." He replied looking at her. "Im crazy in love with her and noone not even you are going to change that. Sorry." He looked around as he noticed the cell phone layed open on the floor. Kwest could hear all of it.

Jude looked at her watch which laid against her skin. She got up from her seat walking to the washroom and heard two people talking. Tommy and Angie walked out of the mens room. Jude did not understand what was going on. She took one look at Tommy then scowled at Angie. Angie had her arms draped lazily around Tommy's waist and Jude was hurting inside as she saw this. "Angie can i speak with Tommy alone in private please?" She asked starting to shake

"Why yes Jude, you may talk to him alone." She replied winking at Tommy as she walked away from them.

"Tommy you want to explain what the hell you were doing with her in the men's room? huh?" She shouted with her arm and hand pointing in the direction of Angie.

"Jude, let me explain." He pleaded looking at her shaking figure. He didn't do anything he was innocent in all of this. Angie tried to break them apart that was evident that was her intent. He pulled away and rejected her but Jude didn't see this. He could understand why she thought this.

"No Tommy...i thought...i thought that you loved me. but again you break my heart. always making promises that you don't keep and i haven't even been your girlfriend for more then two hours!" She exclaimed now her tears building up. "So Tommy that's it. Im done. Choose who you want to be with...her or me. " She found herself doing something she never thought in a million years she would ever have to do.

"Jude...you don't understand...I didn't do anything." He said looking into her eyes trying make her understand as he placed his hands on her arms to try and get her to calm down.

"Let go of me. don't touch me." She slapped his face. She was truely hurting. She'd never have thought he'd actually go and cheat on her. apparently she was wrong. This night started out as perfect but then changed into a horrible evening. She stormed off after Tommy let go of her arms.

"Jude...wait..." He called out to her following her out of the restuarant.

"NO!..." She screamed back at him as she started walking back to her place shaking.

Angie just stood there and laughed at the whole thing. Now she could make her move on Tommy. She watched as Tommy and Jude walked out of the restuarant and she sat down to a nice meal. She put it on Tom's tab.

Tommy ran over to Jude. "Jude would you just listen to me?" he asked.

"Tommy what could you possibly say to me that could justify that? You walked out of the washroom with her arms wrapped around you. a picture is worth a thousand words. and that picture.said it all. You're still in love with her aren't you?" She trembled as she said that and more tears fell down her cheek.

"Jude you've got to believe me i never cheated on you. I love you more then my life itself and i will not rest until you believe me. I will do everything in my power to prove to you that i did not, could not, or will not cheat on you." He said looking at her. "girl i love you with all of my heart. You know that." He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He didnt want to lose her because of Angie. " i want to be with you, Harrison." He looked deeply into her eyes. "My love for you shines brighter then the sun and the moon together. She's just some girl i thought i loved but i was wrong. I feel harder for you than i have anyone else." He tried smiling at her because she knew it was true. They are meant to be together. Nothing would change how he felt for Jude.

"Tommy, no you don't understand. You cheated on Sadie...i pushed you into a hot tub. my 17th birthday was the best birthday ever and now it's two days before my 18th birthday and you're breaking my heart again. with some girl you had something with years ago. God Tommy will you ever figure out who or what you want in your life? I wrote "Don't you dare" because i love you and i dont want to lose you to you changing your mind. You've been so hot and cold with me for years. kissing me, making me take it back, kissing me in darius' office. does any of this mean anything to you? do i mean anything to you?. You say all this but sometimes i wonder if you ever mean it. You are the one guy who i loved more than anything. I would've given up singing to be with you. the one thing i love more than anything and the one thing that helped me get over you so many times. but yet you still can't justify any of this. my heart is always mended by you and then shattered to a million pieces. So guess what Quincy, Im tired. im tried of playing this game of dancing around in circles around love. So you go home to your apartment. Im going home to mine and we'll talk when im ready. yes that's right when im ready." She exclaimed.

"Jude i..." He started.

"No, go Tommy. Just go.' She stated hurting more than ever now. She walked back towards her apartment and inside. He did as she requested and headed back towards his apartment. He walked inside his apartment and she did the same. She started crying harder she'd never felt so hurt in her life other then when she found out her dad cheated on her mom. She rushed to the bed and climbed ontop of it crying.

Tommy walked to his apartment not caring about the viper being left. He left it there but he had the keys walking up the steps two at a time he arrived to his apartment and walked inside after unlocking it and locking it back up once he went inside. He walked to his bedroom and stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Jude how much he had hurt her once again. Just then his thoughts were interuped by a knock at the door. He got up and walked towards the door "Who is it." He asked the person at the door.

_who is at the door...wanna know you'll have to read chapter 4._


	4. notes from an enemy

A/n Today will be the last chapter i will post for the weekend. So please share the story with your friends and review it. Thank you.I may post a partial chapter tonight but as i mentioned in one of the authors notes. I have dental Surgery tommorrow at 3 p.m. I probably will not be online tommorrow if i am it wont be for very long at a time. maybe just to check email or something. Anyways...There was a note left at Judes and now Tommy begins to wonder if this person leaving notes is none other then Hunter looking for revenege for what he thought was the death of his sister Angie but it turned out to be his older sister who particulary did not care for. An unlikely person helps Jude uncover the truth about Angie's motives.

Chapter 4: " Notes from an old enemy."

Tommy opened the door looked around after unlocking it. "Hello? '' He called out into the hallway. He looked around and stepped on something. Something that appeared to be a piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up. He opened the note which read " I know you did it. You will pay." He looked at the note shaking his head. Little did Tommy know it was his old friend turned nemesis Hunter Conrad. Angie's brother. He went back into his apartment grabbing his home phone and called Kwest.

"Hello?" A voice said after picking up the phone on the other end. "Kwest?" "Tom do you realize it's how late it is?" Kwest asked shifting his body on his bed.

"Yeah hey man sorry to bother you but i got a note that i found in my doorway. " Tommy said looking over at the clock as he sat down in a chair.

what does it say?" Kwest asked Tommy as he turned on the light sitting up trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of light. He crawled out of bed with the cordless phone towards the kitchen.

"It says something along the lines of 'You did it. You will pay.' " Tommy said looking around his apartment as he sat down on the couch. He wondered what he was going to do. he was hoping it was some joke but he didn't want to take any chances.

"So what are you gonna do about it T?" Kwest asked looking over at the clock with his groggy vision. He got up from his chair figuring it was going to be a while before he went back to bed so he walked over to the kitchen and made some ice tea. He finished making the ice tea and grabbed a cup pouring some in there.

"Well i can report it but it's too soon to make any moves. I want to see if i get anymore." He replied looking over at his t.v. which was currently off at the moment. "I just hope whoever this is doesn't hurt Jude." He said concerned about his girlfriend.

Meanwhile as Tommy and Kwest continued to talk Jude laid in her bed exhausted about their earlier argument. She began to toss and turn in her sleep. She couldn't help but dream about what happened. She awoke from her sleep just minutes later from a nightmare about Angie and some guy who she never had met before hurting her. "Oh god." She exclaimed in a scared form of voice. "That'll teach me to eat something sweet a half an hour before bed." She said. "It's just a nightmare Jude that's all." Just as she had assured herself of it being just a nightmare she too heard a knock at the door. She got up from the bed and headed towards the door. unlocking it she peaked her head out of the room. "Tommy?" She called out as she stepped out spotting a note on the floor. She picked it up and it said Jude on the top of it. She thought maybe Tommy had planted it there to apologize but no this was far from something Tommy would've left. The note read. "You messed with the wrong people. You will pay for hurting my sister."

Jude then started shaking as she rushed back into her apartment locking the door and the deadbolt. She was deffinately scared beyond all reason now. She grabbed her cell phone from her pajama pants pocket. "Tommy." She said into the phone as it dialed the number. She waited for Tommy to pick up.

meanwhile on the other line Tommy heard a beep. He looked at the number and saw it was Jude. "Hey Kwest, we'll figure it out tommorrow. Jude's on the other line." He said looking around . "Ok later T." "Later Kwest" Tommy switched over to the other line.

"Hello?" Tommy asked waiting for Jude to respond. "T-t-t-t-Tommy." She said shaking like a leaf. "Jude, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I-i-i- got a n-note. a note from someone." she knew she was studdering but she didn't care because she was too afraid something was going to happen to her.

"Jude, what did it say? girl what did the note say?" Tommy asked waiting for Jude to respond. He knew she was frightened because of the tone of her voice and he could tell she was shaking.

"I-it said...th-that...i messed with the wrong people and i was going to pay for hurting her." She placed her head to her hand covering her eyes.

"Damnit." Tommy exclaimed. He was trying to figure out who sent this and who she was. He had his suspicions but didn't want to exactly bring the police involved until he figured out what peoples motives were. Tommy started to pace the room. "Jude, keep your doors locked until i get there. I will be there soon I promise." He said as he started walking out the door after dressing himself once again. He locked the door behind him and rushed to his spare car getting inside and driving to Judes. He started speeding down the road and twenty minutes later he arrived. He took the stairs two at a time to her apartment on the third floor and knocked on the door.

"Jude?" He said knocking on the door. Jude walked over to the door and opened it after unlocking her door. She was shaking like a leaf. She stepped back letting Tommy come in and he closed the door behind him locking it. "Jude...Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I-i-dont know." She replied unsure of what to think. She shook in his arms. him cheating on her was the farthest thing from her mind right now. She heard her phone go off and she pulled away. "Hold on Tommy." She said pulling away from him and going to her phone. She picked it up. "Hello?" She asked trying to remain as poised as possible.

"Jude, it's me Sadie. I just heard about what happened...Are you alright?" She asked concerned. "Yes." Jude replied. "You're lying Jude, you sound scared. More scared than i've ever seen or heard your voice. Now what happened?" "I-i got a note from someone saying...i messed with the wrong people and i was going to pay for hurting her. " She said shakily. "I don't know who she is unless she is Angie." Jude said to Sadie looking around then to Tommy. "Look Jude, i'm going to see what i can find out. Maybe go to the police." Sadie looked around the desk for the police number. Once Sadie found it she gave it to Jude. "Keep it handy Jude incase you need it."

"I will but i gotta go Sadie. Tommy's here." She said as hung up the phone quickly. "Jude, everything okay?" He asked Jude. "Yeah, im fine Tom." She replied looking at him. He looked into her eyes searching them to see if she was okay or not. He didn't want to push her for a response seeing as how he had already made her angry with him and the fact someone was threatening her. "Jude maybe you should go lie down for a while." Tommy suggested. "I'll stay over tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." He said softly looking over at her. "Thanks Quincy." She looked over at him flashing a small yet warm smile across her face. Yes she was still angry but she couldn't focus on that right now. She was more terrifed than anything. She walked over to her bedroom and crawled on the bed laying down . He followed her walking over to the bed and sitting on it close to her. He held her in his arms until she fell fast asleep. He got up and walked over towards the couch and laid down falling asleep.

_The next morning...there was another knock at the door..._

Tommy got in the shower after she did and she finished her shower and got dressed. Not soon after he finished and got dressed. He gelled his hair and was ready to go. Tommy had emerged from the washroom and walked to the door opening it to grab the morning paper. He stepped on another notecard and read it. It said Jude on the other side. He read this :" im watching you." on the back of it. He slipped it in his pocket looking around then walking back inside as he closed and locked the door. He got in the shower after she did and she finished her shower and got dressed. Not soon after Tommy was finished and he got dressed. He gelled his hair and was ready to go.

"Did you get the paper Quincy?" She asked looking over at him as she ate one of her poptarts.

"Yeah Harrison, I did." He replied looking back at her as he began to read the paper.He handed her a section of it and she began to read it. Tommy tried to pretend as if nothing was wrong. He put the paper down and looked over at her."Jude, i know you are angry with me...le-"

"Can we just not do this right now? please?" Jude begged him. She didn't want things to be akward but they would be if they continued. She put the paper down as she got up and walked into her kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Alright girl." Tommy said looking at Jude.

"So i'll just meet you at work Tom. alright?" Jude looked over the clock. "I just...i just need sometime to myself." He nodded. "Okay, well i'll see myself out then." He walked over to the door and got in his spare viper and drove off towards the studio. It was nice outside so she decided she would walk. She lived not even 10 more then ten or fifteen minutes away. She grabbed her keys and proceeded out the door. She locked her apartment and walked down the steps to the bottom floor. She walked onto the bottom floor and started walking to the studio. She was walking next to people someone in front of her was being especially loud with the conversation.

The girl infront of Jude was actually Angie but Jude didnt know. "Yeah, well im glad Tommy fell back in love with me." She said over the phone to another girl. "He asked me back out the other night." Jude now getting angry brushed past Angie. Angie hung up the phone. "Mission complete." She said into a walkie talkie to her friend.

Jude walked into the studio a few minutes later. She walked past a few people one of which was karma. "Jude...Can we..." "Karma, you know im kind of busy right now." She snapped upset. Jude walked over to Tommy and slugs him in the face. "Were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend? "

"OW! yeah...ow. Yeah i have a girlfriend her name is Jude Harrison." He replied innocently oblivious to the situation that was occuring.

Karma was sitting by the door way listening to their conversation. She wanted to earn some brownie points with Jude so she decided that maybe it was time to do something to prove she wasn't as bad as Jude thought. Karma stood their listening some more to their convo.

"No i think her name is Angie. She informed me today that you two were dating." Jude infruiated now . She walked away from tommy and rushed into Studio C slamming the door. Tommy chasing after her knocking on the door after Jude slammed it. "Jude..." he pleaded. "Just go away." He stood by the door waiting for her to open it. "I'll camp out here if i have to but you have to come out sometime." He said looking around.

meanwhile Karma sat there watching this whole situation. She tried to put the pieces together but she couldn't So karma went on a little hunt of her own. She looked over at Tommy's sad figure and decided to go find out about Angie. She knew she couldn't do it alone. So she enlisted the help of Sadie.

_Operation find out about Angie and her motives is now underway..._

Karma and Sadie both went to work immediately. Sadie looked over at karma. "okay thank you." She said to the police officer. She looked over at Karma. "okay they told us she has a brother named Hunter...but she's supposed to be dead. how does that not make sense to me." Sadie asked Karma. "It doesn't." Karma replied looking at Sadie. "Hold on Sades, let me go check something." Karma replied as she walked out and away from Sadie and out of the studio towards the Alley way where She heard a girl talking to someone. "Haha looks like Jude is going to Dump Tommy because she thinks he cheated when really he pushed me away. bye bye Jude and Tommy. Hello Angie and Thomas Quincy." Karma could not believe her ears but she knew a tape recorder wouldn't lie. Good thing she had one right? She pushed the stop button once she she got all the evidence. She walked back into the studio towards "C" and knocked on the door after showing Sadie the evidence. "What Tommy go away!" Jude yelled.

"Jude it's karma and Sadie. We think you should hear this." They played the recording and Jude walked out grabbing it from them. "Oh god...i can't believe this. tommy wasnt lying to me. He did push her away. Im such an idiot." She said walking with the tape recorder to Tommy's office. "Tommy...Im so sorry." She walked up to him. "Forgive me please?" She pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Girl, i told you. i love you more than anything. of course i forgive you, but please from now try to have alittle faith in me." He said looking into her eyes and placing his hands on her cheeks whiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you too Tommy." She smiled as she felt him whiping away her tears. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Well now that everything's good in lovebird lane. Tommy you got a messege." Kwest said walking up to him handing him a note. "You will lose her." "Jude give us a few minutes alright? " He looked at it quickly stuffing the note in his pocket. "Kwest come with me man." Tommy and kwest walked off to a studio. "Kwest i dont know what to do. These notes. They are basically threatening Jude...You don't think..." Tommy asked Kwest. "I don't know T i mean the man thinks you did kill his kid sister." Kwest replied."Yeah but it wasn't me...How could i kill someone i loved with all of my heart back then. I've done alot of fucked up things but...not that. not murder. Besides it was his older sister Jessica that was killed." He replied. "Right now i gotta try and keep Jude safe." Tommy looked around and out the window towards Jude. "Listen i think Jude and I are going to take extra security percautions like increased security at her place. I will be staying there." He said looking over at Kwest then back to Jude.

"Okay T." Kwest replied looking over at Tommy.

Tommy nodded as they both walked out from where they were. He walked over to Jude and kwest walked over to Sadie. "Jude...we're going to have to place extra security around your apartment for a few days...no questions asked." He said sternly. "I'll also stay with you...if you want." "Yes Tommy of course. mi casa is su casa...but why security..." She asked looking over at Tommy. "Because i think i know who's doing this but i dont want to take any chances in the fact i could lose you." "ok."

He looked over at Jude smiling. He loved her more than anything and would do anything to keep her safe.He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as they continued to walk to the studio to record another song for her album. He went into the sound booth and she went into the recording booth. she waited for him to set up. "Ready to record Rockstar?" "Whenever you're ready Quincy." "Im ready ..."Forbidden take one."

_Forbidden _

_Verse 1_

_from the first day i met you_

_i knew it was love _

_there was something about you_

_that kept me coming back for more_

_i knew that i just had to be with you_

_Chorus:_

_that touch of your hand_

_the taste of your lips_

_is as forbidden as the love we have_

_i only want you and you alone_

_Verse 2:_

_I know i cant have you_

_but some reason i just dont care_

_all i know is i have to have you near_

_our lips touch once, twice, no wait three times_

_that spark in our kiss it just_

_makes this forbidden thing worth fighting for_

_chorus 1x_

_Bridge:_

_the touch of your hand makes me feel incredibly safe_

_the taste of your lips just makes me weak in the knees_

_the sound of your voice makes my heart just race faster and slower_

_all i know is that this is too good to be unforbidden_

_chorus 2x_

_end:_

_everything i am is yours and yours alone just a taste of this forbidden love keeps me coming back for more_

_without you_

She finished recording the song looking at him. "That's a wrap. I think maybe it's time for you to head home Jude. maybe get some rest." She nodded as she yawned and walkedm out of the recording area into the soundbooth as she kissed him goodbye. "See you tonight?" She asked. "Of course." She nodded and proceeded to go home. She walked out and headed home looking around to becareful of danger lurking around. Tommy finished up and it was about 9 p.m. he walked out of the studio some paper in hand a yawn. He exited out the alley way when he heard someone. "who's there?" He asked looking around trying to see who was out there. "She's mine Quincy." the voice said. It sounded familiar. but it was too far away for him to do anything at the moment. He got in his car and proceeded to Jude's calling her cell phone. She answered it. "Hello?" She said to Tommy. "Jude you okay?" "Yes im fine." She reassured him. "ill be over soon." He said looking at the clock. He looked around as he pulled into the driveway after her hung up with her. He got out and saw someone again but decided just to go up to Judes. 2 hours later they both went to sleep they were both exhausted from a long day at work.

_The next day..._

Jude and Tommy had been at the studio for quite a while. They decided to take a break from working on mixing the two songs she had done. Tommy excused himself to go outside. There stood a mysterious guy with his back turned towards the Alleyway door. Just as Tommy walked outside he saw the guy turn around. "Tom. long time no see. i see you got my notes." "Yeah i did what do you want Hunter?" Tommy looked at him questioningly.

_What does Hunter want? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter. ; ) happy readings._


End file.
